thekittycatfandomcom-20200216-history
Cleo
''"Cleo" By: @SaveRcats '_______________________________________________________________________________________' 'Chapter #1' 'This is a TRUE story that is happening as I write this story....' '_______________________________________________________________________________________' One night me and my mom where coming home from the store.... (About 3 weeks ago) I thought I saw a kitten from the corner of my eye. It was dark out so it was hard to tell. I got out of the car and I heard a meow. ''"It IS a kitten!" ''I tried to pick it up but it was ferral, and it ran away from me... It was a very cold night. It was about 20 degrees... It was just a baby.... It would freeze to death. I got some food and I let it eat so it would be warm. It never came to me.. The next morning I went back outside to see if it survived the night... I didn't see it. I assumed it was dead. Later that night my mom came in and said the kitten was back. I got some more food for it. But then something caught my attention. There was this guy laying down in my driveway. (I'm not a social type, so anyone that comes in my yard, I usually cuss them out untill they leave...) I went out there and said, ''"What the hell are you doing in my driveway!?" ''He didn't answer me. He just stood there like a retard... Then he just left. I went back inside to get a flashlight to get the kitten. When I went back out, I saw '''DOG FOOD '''all over my driveway. The guy was still outside so I screamed "What the hell is wrong with you?!? You don't give a cat DOG FOOD! That makes them VERY SICK and could KILL THEM! WTF is wrong with you?!?" And of corse he just stood there like a creep. Then something got me. He walked over to my neighbors house. OMG. It was Matthew! My evil neighbor's cousin. (Ever since those neighbor's moved in, they were mean to me for some reason. So I was mean back. Ever since we have had a war going on....) Of corse, I still couldn't get the kitten. The next day my NICE neighbor stopped and asked me if I have seen a little Tuxedo Kitten. I said I saw it last night. She said the neighbor's across the street wanted it. I said I haven't seen it today, then left. 'THAT'S IT! THE WAR IS ON! IF THEY WANT THE CAT, I WANT IT TOO. I'M GONNA GET IT. THEY DON'T HAVE A CHANCE....' 'You wanna know something else?? Well, just a month ago, the girl over there got a cat for her birthday, and then she said it was ugly, and she didn't want it. Then they just got rid of it. AND NOW THEY WANT THIS CAT???? OH NO, THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS SISTER!!! THAT CAT IS MINE! ''' And I don't want the cat just to beat them, I want to save the poor kitty. They are ANIMAL HORDERS! They have giant tutles, snakes, raccoons, frogs, lizzards, birds, and a dog they don't even love. They just use her to go hunting... If they take this cat the poor kitten will never have a chance of surviving! I'm just so confused... I don't know how I'm gonna do this.... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter #2 ___''____________________________________________________________________________________ (About 2 days before Thanksgiving) I went outside to get some food out of the refrigerator in the garage and I heard a ''"MEOW!" ''I looked down and it was the kitten. I tried to pick it up but it ran away. AND THAT STUPID GUY WAS STILL OUTSIDE! I ran inside to get food. I put the kitten chow inside a bowl and gave it to the kitten. It went over to it and started eating it. I quietly went over to it and caught it. It got scared and it hissed. First of all, I wanted to see if it was male or female. I tried to see, but it was too sqrimy. I thought I was something, so I assumed it was a male. My mom let me bring it inside. It was kinda scared so it didn't do much. My mom said if it's a male, we should name it Binx. So I did. But because we have a dog and a cat of our own, we couldn't keep it inside. So we let it go. That night THAT STUPID GUY WAS IN MY YARD AGAIN! So......... I got this giant stick, and was beating him to death with it. ''"YOU GET OUT OF MY YARD" (SMACK, SMACK) "THAT CAT IS MINE!!!" (SMACK, SMACK) 'Matthew: '"Come here little kitty" (OUCH, OUCH, STOP!) 'Me: '"NO! HE'S MINE!" "IF YOU DARE COME IN MY YARD AGAIN, I SWEAR ON MY CAT'S LIFE, I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" (The day before Thanksgiving) I was outside and all of the sudden I felt this furry thing rub against my leg. I look down and it's Binx! "Binxy boy! You've sure gotten friendly since the first time I met you!" ''He let me pick him up! I brought him inside. My mom told me that my Aunt Wendy and Uncle Steve where coming for Thanksgiving. (Aunt Wendy is a total cat lover) We are going to put the cat on the back porch for tonight, and maybe tommorow when Aunt Wendy comes, she'll take the cat with her so it will go to a good home. ''"Great idea!" '' (Thanksgiving Day) Aunt Wendy and Uncle Steve knock on the door. When they came in, Aunt Wendy noticed the cat right away. ''"Oh, you guys got a new kitten?" "Actually, he's only here for a little bit. We put him on the back porch to keep him save from all the people trying to steel him." "Awww, does he need a home?" "Yes, we can't keep him because of the dog and the other cat..." "Can I go out and meet him?" "Of corse" I opened the back door and we walked out. ''"Hello little kitty! Do you want a home?" "Meow!" "Aww, is it male or female?" "I think it's a male, but I'm not sure. When I checked it was moving too much." ''Aunt Wendy picked it up and checked again. '"Uh oh." "What?" "It's a female!" "What!" "Yeah, take a closer look just to make sure." "Yep! It's female!" Aunt Wendy went back inside to ask Uncle Steve if she can take her home with them. Uncle Steve said no. "No Wendy, we have too many animals already, we have Marley, Marvin, Minnie and Missy. We can't take another." Of corse, they left without the kitten. What now... Later that night mom came to me and said: "Looks like you have another cat. She's just too cute and too small, I can't let her go." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter #3 What? Omg, does this mean we're keeping the kitten? If we are, that means I won. I won in BOTH ways. I got a cat, and I saved it from The Hobbits! (The Hobbits is what I call the neighbors that wanted the kitten) I go inside and I pick up the kitten. "Your all mine baby! Your saved!" My mom walks in. She asked me what we should name it. I got to name our other cat, so I guess you get it name this one. My mom makes a paper with names for the kitten. "If it's a female, we should give it a female name." So, give me some names. Ok... How about... Astro? Leona? Angel? How about... Brooke? Cleo? Oreo? Let's take a vote! Me personally, I like Cleo. Me too! I'm voting on that one! Lets see what Dad thinks! Yes, I like Cleo. Ok, it's official, Cleo it is! The next day I woke up and I didn't see Cleo. I looked everywhere. No sign of her. Then I see her. But she's not in the house. She's outside, on the back porch. Hmm.... I wonder why she's out there? OOH! That's right! The dog! DUH. I let her inside. Mom feeds her and cleans her litter box. We let her roam the house. We noticed that she went in mom's bedroom. We go in there and we smell poop. Well, there wasn't any poop. We assumed she had just farted or something. We put Cleo back out on her porch and we let Atlas, our other cat, inside to roam the house. Atlas halls butt to mom's bedroom. He jumps up on the bed. Sniffs and leaves. We still smell poop. But there isn't any. "A fart can't last that long." So we start searching for the turd xD... OMG! I SEE IT! IT'S ON YOUR BED, MOM! WTF! WHO TOOK A S*** ON MY BED?!? SOMEONE IS GONNA GET THEIR A** BEAT!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG! Oh no, that's it! I don't tolarate poop on my bed! When I find out who did this, their out of here! Oh no. I hope it wasn't Atlas... I don't want him to leave. I mean, I don't want Cleo to leave either, but Atlas has been here for 2 months. Cleo has been here for 2 days. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Stay tuned for chapter #4 Category:Cats Category:Stories Category:Poems